In the Middle
by faeborn2930
Summary: Not long after being Chosen by the mare Kaciia, Tiro Pyrhan finds himself vital to Valdemar's safety when Haven is attacked by a magical army... Featuring spacey Companions, irratable Healer-Mages, and more excitement than you can shake a stick at!


Sunshine. It was a beautiful day in early spring, and the warm rays of the sun gently bathed the little dirt courtyard of Cearen Keep in light, shone against its stone walls, and generally improved the moods of everyone.  
  
A young man, probably sixteen or seventeen, stood in the center of the courtyard, his arms spread wide and his smiling face turned upwards to welcome the kind, comforting light. His eyes were closed and he looked happy and relieved to be outside, especially as he'd been getting fussed over by his mother's servants all morning, much to his dismay. It was a lovely day – it was a shame his father had scheduled that for today.  
  
"Mi'lor' Pyrhan, sir," a voice at his elbow said. Tiro relaxed into a more normal position with his arms at his sides and turned to look at the servant who'd spoken with a look of question in his eyes. "Lor' Pyrhan, your father asks that ye come stand by him to wait for th' Wcaeas," the servant said.  
  
While Tiro inwardly groaned, he held his tongue – his smart comments had gotten him in a great deal of trouble before, and he knew that now was most definitely _not_ the time to have an attitude.  
  
He gave in without a word and walked back into the Keep. His father and mother, standing just inside, didn't want the Wcaeas to feel that the Pyrhans were too eager for this marriage-alliance, so they were standing inside and waiting to leave the Keep at the perfect time for a good beginning.  
  
Marriage. Tiro wished there was something else, some_one_ else that could get married instead of him! But he was the same age as the Wcaea girl, Katerina, and, as his father had told him many times, the Wcaeas were the wealthiest and most powerful family in Valdemar, and they were lucky that Tiro and Katerina's respective grandfathers had been childhood friends or the Pyrhans wouldn't have ever had a chance to marry Tiro to the only Wcaea child.  
  
Katerina and her family were traveling several candlemarks from their home in an enormous mansion in Haven to confirm the engagement and finalize plans for the wedding, which would be occurring in a month's time.  
  
Tiro glanced over at his mother Erina, an excitable woman who was always farm more concerned with frivolous matters – Court life, fashion, and what was popular – than her husband and three children. Currently, she was instructing a maid on how to arrange the hair of Arlana, the youngest child and only daughter in the family. She was only four, but already blonde, blue-eyed, and even tempered – Erina had attainable dreams of marrying Arlana well, though it wouldn't be for another ten years or so.  
  
Meanwhile, Tiro's younger brother Res, a dark, tall thirteen-year old, was sulking away from the family. ~I really don't understand him,~ Tiro thought, puzzled by his brother, as always. The two had never really been close, as Res was rather quiet, anti-social, and often angry. Perhaps when Tiro had gone out and _found_ things to do when their mother ignored them, Res had silently blamed everyone but himself for his loneliness.  
  
And then there was his father, Lord Dirian Pyrhan. A tall, strong man whose hair and beard were slightly graying, Dirian had managed Cearen Keep _and_ raised three children practically single-handedly. Though he never spent a great deal of time with his children, he was still a loving and caring parent. He was somewhat of an amateur scholar and historian, and always encouraged his children to learn as much as they could from books as well as real-life lessons like weaponswork, something that Tiro hadn't ever really excelled at.  
  
Dirian glanced over at his son and gave him a comforting smile, then reached out to pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do fine," Lord Pyrhan said. "I've heard nothing but good things about young Katerina."  
  
"Thanks for your confidence," Tiro replied with just a touch of dry humor in his voice. His stomach was in knots – he usually wasn't so nervous, but it would be the first he was meeting Katerina Wcaea, wealthiest girl in Valdemar and his future wife.  
  
~Argh,~ he thought, suddenly feeling very grumpy and uncharitable towards a world that would have him get married at seventeen.  
  
But there was no more time for thinking – the sound of hooves and a carriage was now audible, and the family hurried to stand together. After a moment of waiting, Dirian and Erina led their three children outside.  
  
A crimson and gold coach (the Wcaea family colors) led by two handsome buckskin horses sat in the courtyard, and standing outside of it were the three members of the Wcaea family – Lord Varro, Lady Iaxa, and Katerina.  
  
She was certainly beautiful, Tiro thought, looking the girl over with a measuring gaze, but that meant nothing. Would they get along? Would they have anything to talk about? He realized with a start a moment later that his father had been speaking.  
  
"-and my son Res, my youngest Arlana, and, of course, Tiro. Tiro, this is – wait, what is that?" Dirian asked, sounding baffled. He was looking in the direction of the road.  
  
Tiro looked up to see a white shape moving quickly down the road leading towards the Keep. What was that? It was moving so fast!  
  
"It's a Companion!" Katerina said, her voice soft and musical and sounding happy. He suddenly felt a surge of joy – that was it, the Companion was coming for her, and he wouldn't be forced to get married!  
  
As the Companion got closer, Tiro realized that it was a beautiful mare, tall and lovely with a long mane and tail. She was simply stunning, and he wished a bit wistfully that the family had gone to Haven more so he would have been able to see more of these magnificent creatures. No wonder they were so respected! Beauty and brains.  
  
~I wish I could find that in a girl,~ he thought with a chuckle.  
  
The mare entered the courtyard and slowed to a sedate walk. Her hooves, a shining silver, chimed like bells as she approached the two families, both of whom were standing perfectly still in amazement at the Companion's presence...  
  
:Hi!!:  
  
The perfect silence was ruined when Tiro practically squawked in surprise and alarm. Who'd spoken? The mare stepped in front of him, and he glanced over at Katerina and looked at her eyes – was that- jealousy? sadness? If it was, he didn't know why she'd think that, she was about to be Chosen after all...  
  
He was surprised when the mare bonked his chest with her nose. :Tiro Pyrhan, _you're_ the one I was looking for, silly!: Was that a giggle? Were Companions supposed to giggle? Tiro's mind was moving rather slowly, and he didn't seem to be taking everything in. :My name is Kaciia, and I- oh, I'm so excited I finally get to say it!: she gushed, prancing a bit in place, then calmed herself again. :I Choose you, Tiro!:  
  
He finally looked into the Companion's eyes – and he knew that, even though she hadn't said it very gracefully, what she was trying to say was that he was her Chosen, and she loved him. "I love you too, Kaciia," he said, leaning forward to hug the Companion, uncaring about anyone else's reaction to what had happened. He had her and she had him – and nothing bad would happen that he couldn't get over now. They would be happy together forever.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After hugging Kaciia for a moment, Tiro stepped back awkwardly, wondering nervously what the reaction of his family and the Wcaeas would be. He glanced around at their faces – all of them looked completely surprised, and obviously had no idea what to do or say next.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Varro Wcaea began to laugh.  
  
It was an open and free laugh, and the nobleman sounded highly amused. The laughter was contagious, and soon everyone in the little group (except Res, of course, who simply scowled) was chuckling whole-heartedly.  
  
Varro eventually calmed down, as did the others, and Lord Wcaea wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "Well!" he said, sounding quite amused. "You found quite the way to avoid this marriage, m'lad! And you, little lady," he said, speaking directly to the Companion, which surprised Tiro. But, he realized a moment later, the Wcaeas lived in Haven itself, and he must be used to "talking horses." "You have amazing timing!" he said.  
  
Kaciia pranced in place. :Tell him thank you!: she told Tiro cheerfully, and he chuckled and passed the message on, much to Varro's delight.  
  
He then turned to his parents. "Her name is Kaciia," he said with a proud grin. His head was spinning – only moments before, he'd been worried and nervous about Katerina, and all of a sudden he was Chosen? It was too much to take in so quickly!  
  
~I never thought I was the type to be Chosen,~ he mused, blinking his eyes to try to clear his head a bit. ~But do I mind?~ He looked at Kaciia and smiled. She was beautiful. ~Not in the least. I'll never mind being around her, I think.~  
  
His father smiled, and his mother had tears in her eyes. "We're proud, Tiro," Dirian said. He made a little shoo-ing motion with his hands, obviously a bit uncomfortable by the show of so much emotion. "Go get your things; I'm sure Lady Kaciia-" he said with a little bow in her direction, "-wouldn't mind waiting for a moment."  
  
Tiro nodded and hurried upstairs to pack. He didn't take much, only what he absolutely needed, as he knew his other possessions would be shipped to Haven probably that same day.  
  
He stood in his room, arms folded comfortably across his chest, and surveyed the area a bit forlornly. ~It's amazing how quickly my life has changed!~ he thought. Then, silently bidding his home farewell, he grabbed his bags and headed downstairs, optimistic about this new beginning. 


End file.
